Spies in the Sengoku JidaiChapter One
by SSgt Sango
Summary: The spies meet Kagome and Inuyasha, while preparing for what is certainly the most dangerous mission they've ever faced: Kill Naraku!


**_Spies in the Sengoku Jidai-Chapter One_**"

Beverly Hills

SSgt Mark's POV

I think this is going to be a nice day, even if I get WOOHPed unexpectedly.

I'm content just to be able to spend time with some of my friends.

Speaking of friends, I wonder what Alex is doing in Japan.

I'm kind of reluctant to ask her on a date, but I'm going to have to get used to it sooner or later.

Anyways, while everyone's waiting at Sam's Bev Hills villa, we're going to have a poolside party until she and Kagome get back.

Sam had decided to start a game of water polo when Alex and Kagome arrived  
from Tokyo, so Sammy gave a brief timeout so we could say hello to Alex's  
cousin, who, by now, had seen Sam's heart-shaped pool.

(Alex's P.O.V.)

What's up, girlfriends," I said.

"Alex!" Everyone said.

Sam, Clover, and Mathew all gave me a hug.

"Who's your friend?" Mathew asked.

"Actually, this is my cousin, Kagome," I said.

"Kagome, these are my best friends Clover, Sam, and that's Sam's boyfriend, Mathew."

"Nice to meet you all," Kagome said.

She looked outside and noticed our pool.

"Wow! You guys have your own pool?" Kagome asked us.

"Yeah, we've been living here for about a year or so by our lonesomes," Sam said.

"Wow! I wish I was like you guys," Kagome said.

"Would you mind if I took a swim in it?"

"Go right ahead, Kagome," Clover said.

"In fact, why don't we join you," Mathew suggested.

"Great idea! It's never any fun to be swimming by yourself," Kagome agreed.

I was enjoying being with my friends when my Air Force comm-watch

started beeping. That's when I knew something bad had happened and I

told the spies that "Duty calls." So I reported to Los Angeles Air Force

Base and received orders to deploy to Afghanistan, once again, to find Bin

Laden. I used a borrowed X-powder and told them I was going overseas. Alex

asked if she could come with me and I told her to contact my superior officers.

They talked for about half an hour and decided to let her go as well, considering

the fact that she was part of WOOHP. I had to wait for her to be debriefed and

receive her equipment, then we left for the Middle East.

Sango's POV)

I wonder where Kagome is. It certainly isn't like her to be taking so long

just to get back from her time. I hope nothing bad has happened to her.

Inuyasha's gone after her to see what's going on. He's been really stressed

out about this, and even though he doesn't show it, I'm sure he's worried

about her.

Sam's POV

I was surprised to learn that Kagome was someone's reincarnation,

but I decided to go see this place she was describing for us. Kagome was

saying that "Inuyasha is a foul-mouthed half-demon, but does show concern

for otherSSSSS!" At that point, a tunnel to WOOHP opened under us,

sending us onto the sofa in a tangle of arms and legs. Clover quipped "Nice

timing, Jer." Jerry ignored her and proceeded to give us our next mission.

"Spies, don't take this next mission so lightly. The person you're going to

face is even more dangerous than Tim Scam. I'm sure Kagome can give you

more information about him. Now, onto the gadgets. Today, you'll be getting

the Sonic disintegrator boombox, the Tornado Blast hairdryer, the A.W.F.U.L.

boots, and enough bottles of Stun Tan Lotion. Now, be careful, all of you. TTFN."

We were jettisoned out of his office into a transport bound for Tokyo.

Shippo's POV

I think Kagome's gonna come back pretty soon.

I wonder what she's got with her this time?

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha have been looking forward to seeing her again.

OW! I really wish she was here, that way Inuyasha would stop beating on me.

Kagome's POV

It's really nice here in Beverly Hills, considering I've never been here before.

I'm excited about joining WOOHP for the first time. I've been part of a group,

now I'm part of another one. Jerry, Sam, Brittney, Clover, and Arekku-chan

are really nice people. I can't say the same about Mandy Snow. Inuyasha would

love to tear her to pieces with one hand. Aside from Sesshomaru and Naraku,

I've never known anyone who's that conceited.

Sam's POV

Clover, Alex, and I were really surprised to learn that Kagome had been fighting

demons, such as Naraku, but from what I've heard, Inuyasha seems real friendly.

I'd really like to meet him and the rest of her friends. I've heard some remarks

about Miroku, though, and I don't think any one of us would like to get close to him.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

After we heard the rest of Kagome's story, I decided to ask her something.

"Say, Kagome," I spoke up.

"Yeah," Kagome said to me.

"Wanna go outside for a swim?" I asked.

"Sure, let's go guys," Kagome said.

We all raced upstairs to change. When we all met up, I wore my green bathing suit with my sides showing, Clover had on her two-piece blue swimsuit, and Kagome had on her one-piece bright yellow bathing suit.

"Let's go," Kagome said.

(How's that? Try go from there.)

Chapter One-Tokyo\Beverly Hills

Inuyasha's POV

Kuso. It doesn't take Kagome this long to get back here. If that bakayaro Naraku took her, then I'll tear him to shreds. I think I'll check the temple first, to see if she's still there. -Modern era- Huh, kuso. She's not here, though I think Souta said she left for this place called America. Maybe that's where she is. ---One hour later---Huh, so this is Beverly Hills. It's a pretty nice place, though I still don't understand why she would be here. I'm glad she's okay and--(Mandy's POV, briefly)Haaa, what's with the gaudy outfit? Where'd you get it from, a junkyard?(End Mandy's POV) What did you say? Gaudy outfit? Just who do you think you are? I'LL SHOW YOU GAUDY! SANKON TESSOU!(Mandy's POV, again) AAHHHHH! Get away from me! (begins running)(End Mandy's POV) Where do you think you're going? Get back here!

Kagome's POV

I was surprised to learn Arekku-chan was a spy, and for WOOHP no less! I'm glad I got to know her back when she lived in Tokyo, otherwise I might not have met her friends. Is that Inuyasha, and who's he chasing? (Sweatdrops) Is that Mandy? INUYASHA! OSUWARI! Why were you chasing her? Is that what she said! Mandy, I really don't know why you enjoy tormenting people, including my cousin and her friends. But you took it too far when you did that to Inuyasha. Inuyasha, use the Bakuryuha and get rid of her. Don't worry, I'm not going to stop you.

Inuyasha's POV

KAZE N----GYAAAHH!(gets up) Kagome. What was that for? I'm sure you'd do the same if she said your clothes were gaudy! That's why I was chasing her. Besides, I was worried about you because you hadn't returned. Besides,---wait, did you just say I could use the Bakuryuha! What about the beads and that hellish command? You're not going to use that on me this time? Your brain must be broken. Oh well. Here goes! BAKURYUHA!(Mandy gets caught up in it and gets thrown into one of the Staples Center's windows, interrupting a game between the L.A Lakers and the Indiana Pacers.)


End file.
